Tag Kildare
Tag "The Jumper" Kildare was born on December 15th 2065. He was born in Mullinger, WestMeath, Ireland. He is the youngest in his family, Saxon, his 19 year old sister, being the oldest. Tag owns a black labrodor puppy,Chinx and lives with his parents Dom and Duerre Kildare. He claims to be a jumping Leprechaun. The "Little Irish Man" as Anya calls him is a very enthustiastic leprechaun/ kid. His favorite things to do are high leaping leprechaun jumps, his infamous dance move the Taggie Waggie and eating pasta or pizza-he prefers pasta the most. He is a very caring soul, and tries to help and defend and makes his friends feel better when they are in a bad mood or going through a difficult time. Because of his caring nature Tag has made several friends at Hogwarts, and through his friends at Hogwarts, has gotten to know his Hogwarts friends graduated siblings or family members. 'Family and Friends' * Dom Kildare is Tag's father. ' '''He is of wizard blood and prides in being a chef. When Dom attended Hogwarts he had been sorted into Hufflepuff. His loveable and caring personality makes it easy for anyone to like him. Being a chef, and knowing his son, and daughter have a bond with food, he tries to bring leftover food, mostly desserts, pasta and pizza-Tag's two favorite foods- from the hotel he works for. He is married to Duerre Kildare. * '''Duerre Kildare '''Tag's muggle mother. When she first heard news that she was a witch and the announcement of her having to go to a magical school,at first, scared her. But the second she stepped foot at Hogwarts she feel in love with the idea of magic. While attending Hogwarts she met Dom, they instantly became very good friends and then they dated. Soon they realized their love for each other stayed stronger as they graduated from Hogwarts, they then decided to get married and have a family. * '''Saxon Kildare '''is Tag's odd, quirky and dorky 19 year old sister. She is that person everyone loves because she is very easy going, sweet and dorky. Saxon goes to great lenghts in protecting her little brother. Most of the time she knows what is going on in his life and does her best tohelp him, whether it be school, friends,family or Tag having to take care of his puppy Chinx. Although she is half bloof, a wizard father and muggle mother, she likes to go with the easier, and less dangerous route and prefers muggle ways. She loves quidditch, most especially, the PuddleMere team, but part of her love for that team is Carter Phillips. Her best friend, PopTart Devon, is Devon Strudel. * '''Devon Strudel '''is Saxon's best friend, but a big brother to Tag. Devon, at a young age, had been told by his parents that they had gotten a job in Ireland and had to move there from Brighton,UK. When they moved, fortunately for him, they moved to the Kildare's city and that's when he and Saxon met. Devon spends his free time with Tag, playing football, and trying to do leprechaun jumps-which he isn't very good at seeing as he is English * '''Anya Phillips ' is Tag's first friend he made in the Wizarding World. Thankfully, due to Saxon's deep love for the Puddlemere team, she had dragged along Tag and Devon to a game. At the game that was when Tag and Anya first met, Anya springing up at the chance of telling Tag that her brother was the rookie on the team. From there their friendship grew strong. They are very easy going with each other and compliment each other's personality. The two of them are glued at the hips, even during class Tag will not hesitate to partner up with Anya. Anya and Tag have a very strong friendship and take it in turns to secretly tease Saxon about her undying love for Carter Phillips. They also have very random conversations, consisting of Tag's dance moves, Anya's love for gummy bears and the oddest things anyone can come up with to talk about * 'Alec Summers '''is Anya's best friend. Over the summer Anya kept mentioning Alec to Tag and how she believed the two of them would get along great when they met each other at Hogwarts. One day Tag was taking a stroll through the duck pond, and sat down a little ways off from a boy. When Tag looked closer the boy seemed familiar but he didn't know why. Tag walked up to the boy and bluntly asked him if he was a Hufflepuff, which Alec responded to as yes. Then the little irish man decided on mentioning his name and house at which point Alec sprang up and gave Tag a surprising bear hug. Anya had also informed Alec on who Tag was, and from that day on Tag has considered Alec his best mate. * ' Kent Noble 'is Tag's thirteen year old best friend. They are conjoined at the hip and go everywhere and do everything together. The two of them always lived near each other making their life easy, and making their fun more enjoyable. Kent has a similar personality to Tag, only he's a bit less weird. Kent has a tendency to say random things such as pointing at his eye and exclaiming "EYE TUNES", he owns a light up toothbrush and goes to several Quidditch mathces with Tag,Devon and Saxon. He acts like a puppy, very adorable, with his few odd quirks with some things he says, but he's a great person to be around. * ' Penelope Greenwell '''is Tag's other best girl friend, also known as one of his Gryffindor Girls. The two happened to meet at Hogwarts and during one of their most favorite things, eating during the Start of term feast. They began talking more and more and realized Pizza was one of their most favorite foods. As the year progressed they got closer. It wasn't until Anya having caught in the frozen incident in Tag's first year that the two realized how much Anya meant to them, which brought Tag and Penelope closer as they kept supporting each other throughout Anya's absence. Penelope always wonders why Tag became friends with her and he usually responds with a " Because I like you and I think you're a nice person, quiet but nice and care for your friends" . If someone says anything bad about Penelope, Tag will not hesistate to defend her, and deliver her pizza, one of his little quirks he's come up for her. * '''Landon Hughes '''is Tag's American cousin with an English side on Landon's dad. He grew up in Hawaii and then moved to New York and soon to England with his cousin Andrew to work on his music career. The pair of them have the typical cousin relationship, Tag being the young annoying cousin who purposely irritates Landon and asks him questions about girls until Landon receives a headache. Landon puts up with Tag most of the time, but at the end of the day, after all the banter they go through, they're both happy and glad to have each other. Landon is Tag's personal dictionary on universal questions about friends and girls, so Tag usually goes to Landon for that, but the conversations usually end up with a very confused Tag, having increased the confusion of the subject and a very annoyed Landon. Still, they love each other and get along well. Category:Gryffindor Category:Students Category:Class of 2084 Category:Characters